1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the dyeing of pile materials and, more particularly, to a new and improved method and apparatus for dyeing a pile fabric to produce novel and distinctive multi-colored designs and effects.
2. The Prior Art
In the carpet industry, prior art workers have expended, and continue to expend, much time and effort to create different and original color patterns in pile materials, carpets and rugs. Clearly the styling of carpets is of paramount importance and a principal and ever present challange of this industry.
In attempting to obtain and create various stylings and effects, numerous techniques and apparatus have been proposed. For example, the styling of the carpet has been achieved by varying the pile height. Multi-colored and repetitive geometric or floral designs have also been produced by printing the carpet in varying ways as by silk screen printing techniques.
In recent years, significant efforts have been made to create varying and non-repetitive color patterns in carpets which are thought to be different from conventional or routine patterns and which have the appeal of originality. To obtain such styling effects, drip or splatter dyeing techniques and apparatus have been proposed and developed whereby dyes of two different colors are applied to the carpet in a continuously varying and/or non-repetitive pattern. In accordance with one such procedure, commonly known in the art as "TAK" dyeing, the carpet to be dyed is transported to a dye application station or unit mounted above the carpet. As the carpet is moved under the dye applicator, dye is dripped or splattered onto the free yarn. In this type of dyeing apparatus, the dye is caused to be delivered to the carpet from a doctor blade that includes a number of individual channels for dividing the dye into a plurality of separate dye streams. The dye streams, as they issue from the doctor blade, are caused to be broken up into smaller streams or drippings by dye stream interrupter elements or means mounted adjacent to the doctor blade.
Notwithstanding all of the above known techniques, the challenge of producing new and improved designs and effects in pile carpets is always present and the demand thereof, ever increasing. The present invention provides a remarkable and commercially significant solution to this problem.